Ed Gilbert
Ed Gilbert (born Edmund F. Giesbert, June 29, 1931 – May 8, 1999) was an American actor and voice actor. He died on May 8, 1999 of lung cancer. His grave is located at Eternal Valley Memorial Park and Mortuary in Newhall, California. He's known for voicing: Baloo in Disney's TaleSpin, Thirty-Thirty and Shaman in BraveStarr and Thrust and Blitzwing in The Transformers. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1995) - Christopher Columbus (ep23), Colonist (ep23), Ickis' Locker (ep2), Macho (ep2), Man (ep23) *Animaniacs (1994) - Neptune (ep63) *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Jack Haley (ep32) *BraveStarr (1987) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1995) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992-1996) - Looten Plunder (eps66-110), Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) - Hunter (ep6), Space Hick#2 (ep6) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1990) - Le Grand Fromage (ep55) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Fasir, Old Man (ep12), Wadi Yathouin (ep12) *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Baloo *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1996) - Bender (ep9), Clem (ep9), Questioner#1 (ep9) *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990-1991) - Mr. Smee *Freakazoid! (1995) - Professor Heiny, Unag (ep10) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1986) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1994-1995) - Bodhe, Captain *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Inhumanoids (1986) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (1994) - The Mandarin/'Arnold Brock' (eps1-13), Admiral Younger (ep1), Cop (ep10), Grey Gargoyle, Ultimo (ep2), Vice President Gore (ep9) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Jem (1986) - Additional Voices *Kissyfur (1985-1988) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Road Rovers (1996) - Judge Fore (ep6) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Enforcer Commando (ep4), Enforcer Pilot (ep4), Feral's Sergeant, Tiger Conklin (ep20) *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - University Guard (ep32) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1989-1992) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1987) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Photographer (ep22) *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Badur (ep25), Guard#2 (ep25), Hakim (ep29), Haresh (ep29), Old Okeechobee Viking (ep25), Prof. Schelle (ep3), Salim (ep29), Technician#2 (ep10), Tyler (ep10) *The Real Ghostbusters (1990) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999) - Colonel Ambore (ep43) *The Tick (1994-1996) - El Seed, Johann Gutenberg (ep17) *The Transformers (1985-1986) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *Toxic Crusaders (1990) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aladdin and the Adventures of All Time (2000) - Additional Voices *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Hawk *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Mr. Beeman 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: Go West, Young Man! (1995) - Additional Voices *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - Additional Voices *BraveStarr: The Movie (1988) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Francois *The Transformers: The Movie (1986) - Blitzwing *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Puggsy, Daddy Starling 'TV Specials' *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Baloo *Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Hyde *Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney TaleSpin: Drumming Up Business (1991) - Baloo *Disney TaleSpin: The Seeds of Victory (1991) - Baloo Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Pagemaster (1994) - George Merry 'Stage Shows' *Disney Mania (1990) - Baloo *Disney Musical Fantasy (1994) - Baloo *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990) - Baloo *Plane Crazy (1991) - Baloo Video Games 'Video Games' *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (1994) - Art, Daryl *Shannara (1995) - Balinor Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-1999. Titles were released prior to her death under the years: 2000. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors